


Breathe Me.

by stephaneeneenee, zacklover24



Series: Gigi and Liliac [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Best Ghoul Friends, Blood, Drama, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fallout OCs - Freeform, Ghouls, Liliac, Love, Roleplay, Romance, Vampirism, ghoul ocs - Freeform, gigi, withdrawals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaneeneenee/pseuds/stephaneeneenee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of transcribed tumblr roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me.

Gigi sat her bowl in her lap as she sat up more. She stared at the gift on the table in awe.  _ What is he getting at with this? _ She almost reached for it, but grabbed the bottle of whiskey instead. She opened it and took a shot right out of the bottle, enjoying the burn down the back of her throat. Looking away from where the necklace sat and she turned back at Liliac.

 

“Your eyes don’t bother me, just so you know. You seemed… off about it when you came in earlier.” She cocked her head to the side as she spoke. “Sorry about the puke, though. That was…, embarrassing.”

 

“It’s no big deal.” Liliac waved a hand nonchalantly. “And, uh…, thanks.” He replied, looking away from her bashfully. Her eyebrow raised at his reaction. 

 

“Are you okay?” Gigi prodded gently as she picked her bowl up again and drank the broth. The warmth of it soothed her ragged throat and dry mouth. She watched him intently as she ate waiting for his reply. He finally nodded. “It’s kind of funny that you brought me whiskey of all things. It’s my favorite.” She smiled as brightly as she could in her state. His eyes turned back to her, catching her off guard and breathless. 

 

“You should stay a few more days, until that heals.” He gestured towards her side. She looked at it and shrugged.

 

“Whatever you say, doc.” She rolled her eyes at him shaking her head. A small smile crossed her lips.

 

“You should go back to sleep. It’ll help.” He smiled at her and stood, collecting the dishes in the room. A light blush crossed her cheeks.  _ Why does he care? _

 

“Yeah, I’ll try that.” Gigi nodded towards him as he left. She laid back down on her back, and stared at the ceiling.

 

_ You have got to go. _

 

*******

 

She left at midnight, the moon high in the sky. She felt almost dirty; leaving without saying any goodbyes to the people that just cared for her, but she could not bring herself to deal with awkward niceties. She felt horrible about Liliac mostly. She had snuck into his room, laid the necklace and a note on the table, and left. She barely registered that he wasn’t even there, just enough that she snagged a shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head. She ran what she wrote through her head as she walked away from Atom Cat’s Garage;

 

 

Gigi fought back the tears that were threatening to fall, and wrapped her arms around herself. She started running, bare feet slapping on the broken pavement beneath them. _He was handsome and kind, you fool._ _Clearly he’s seeing something you aren’t._ Sniffling, she ran faster. Her wound seared. She let out a gasp as she gripped her side, never slowing. _This is stupid and you know it._ She shook her head to herself as she ran. The dam in her eyes breaking as tears streaked her cheeks. 

 

Gigi did know it was stupid, but she couldn’t bring herself to stay. They were too nice.  _ He saved you _ . Any other time she would have been left to her own devices, but he had sat there with her. He fed her, and brought her alcohol. He tried to give her a gift for no other reason than to give it. Why did it have to be so damn hard to let people in? She felt her heart clench at the thought of people actually liking her. She had a hard enough time with the few friends she had. Yet here she was, running away from another problem and more people. You _ are doing this to yourself.  _ Gigi vaguely noticed the wetness on her fingers as she slowed down. She hunched over in the middle of the road, trying to catch her breath.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she muttered. She looked around trying to get an idea of her surroundings. She saw Jamaica Plain in the distance. She stood, and started walking again in it’s direction. At least she could rest there for the rest of the night; it was safe, Minutemen territory after all. She pulled a singular cigarette out of her bra, and lit it. She puffed it lazily as she walked. A shiver ran through her; the chill of the night and withdrawal had caught up to her. She pulled her arms tighter to her body, her shivering, unfortunately, not subsiding. She tossed her cigarette to the ground when it hit the filter. As she got closer to Jamaica Plain, Gigi started singing. Her surroundings were far too quiet to be comfortable.

 

_ “You always hurt the one you love _

_ The one you shouldn’t hurt at all _

_ You always take the sweetest rose _

_ And crush it till the petals fall…” _

 

Her voice broke as she sang, and was littered with sniffs. The throbbing her side was almost unbearable. She walked faster as she got closer to the settlement, her breaths coming in pained gasps. Once she got to the settlement, she ducked into the first building she saw. She fell into the red workbench against the wall and slid down it. She let out a sigh of relief as she reclined her head into the cool metal. Pulling her knees to her chest, she tucked them into the too big shirt she wore. She caught the scent of him as she got situated; tobacco and whiskey, the tinge of radiation and blood, mixed with something sweet. She breathed it in as she buried her face in her knees, her tears and wet face soaking the fabric.

 

_ Maybe he’ll come save me. _

_ Maybe he likes me. _

  
  


Liliac let out a sigh as he dropped the tray off with Blue Jay, and went to his little home for a nap. Gigi was on his mind; she was a stunning woman. Yet she seemed lonely, much like himself. As he tossed off his shirt, and glasses, and fell into bed, his thoughts lingered on him wanting to make her happy. Happy like  _ he _ had. Liliac missed him; his heart still yearned for the man.

 

His yellow eyes drifted over to the lone picture that was in the room, it was of Liliac before he was a ghoul with a man. The man had sharp forest green eyes and soft brown hair.

 

“Buonanotte amore mio.” He whispers closing his eyes, his last thoughts drifting to how great his hunt was going to be. 

 

*******

 

Liliac awoke some later, an eerie smile crossing his lips. He pulled on a clean shirt and left his home. He stopped off and grabbed some fresh mirelurk with his gun and machete, all the while his stomach growled at him. He needed to feed; the meat wasn’t for him. Slowly the man approached a what was once a two family home, but now it lay in ruin.

 

From inside Liliac could hear inhuman moaning and animalistic growling. Liliac stopped in the middle of the former living room and was meet with forty pairs of glowing green eyes. They belonged to a pride of ten rad lions, each lion sporting four eyes. The nine females came forward while the male sat above Liliac. He rolled his eyes and tossed the meat the lions. They took the raw mirelurk and ate while he light a cigarette.

 

“In seara asta este o noapte bună pentru o vânătoare (Tonight is a good night for a hunt).” Liliac mused as he stated at the moon above him. Seeing as the lions were happy, he turned on his heel and left the home. Five of the lioness followed confused; Liliac would have gone to the basement as of now to get his meal, but not tonight.

 

Liliac walked the ruins of the city, the lionesses kept in step as they came to a junk fence. With a dark smile he picked the lock and let the lions loose on the Gunners inside. The gang barely had time to get their weapons as the lionesses were upon them. As the lions got to work, Liliac took in a drag of his cigarette and roamed the compound finding the leader. Starling had the man pinned by his leg.

 

“Bună treabă, Starling(Good job, Starling.)” Liliac praised. Starling let out a growl as the man tried to get away.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” The leader sweared wincing in pain. Liliac gave the man a smile, showing the fangs that his teeth had become.

 

“You can’t help it can you? All of you raiders are the same. Steal and kill is all you do. I’m going to end that now.” Liliac says with a hint of malice in his voice. He took in the last drag from his cigarette, he tossed the butt down. Starling let go of the man.

 

“What the fuck…” The leader never finished as Liliac sliced the man’s throat with his machete. The man gurgled as blood sprayed from the wound, and then Liliac was upon him. Greedily he drank down the Gunner’s blood. The man’s blood tasted sweet like candy, and soon the man was nothing but a husk.

 

“Damn that was good.” Liliac announces licking the crimson liquid from his lips. the blood was piquant and almost too sweet. How he missed this, and yet his stomach was still growling at him. The lionesses around him were ripping chunks of flesh from the dead bodies. Good, nothing going to waste, he thought. The air around him smelled of copper, and fruit.

 

Licking the last of the blood away from his lips, Liliac saw a bag. He looked in it and found lacey underwear and dresses. All dresses that looked like the one Gigi was wearing. This must her stuff, Liliac thought collecting the bag and leaving the compound. Hungry pains still plagued him.

 

“Time for seconds.” Liliac told the lions as he went back to the house. Once there he went to the basement. The inhuman moans got louder as he descended the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, there were several feral ghouls in bear traps. 

 

“You can’t help it can you? It’s not your fault that your lost sense of you once were. But that’s the beauty of it all, I’m here to put you out of your misery. To set you free of your pain. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Liliac asks one of the feral ghoul, the ghoul didn’t answer but chose to lunge for him. Liliac moved to the side and sliced open the monster’s throat. The ghouls blood tasted acidic with the undertone of fruit. That was something he never understood. Oh well, he thought. 

 

Now, fed, Liliac made his way back home where he found a note. Liliac read it once, then twice. Gigi was gone. A feral growl escaped Liliac.

 

“That damn girl!” he yelled, crumbling up the note. She was hurt, she was in no shape to leave. Not to mention in the middle of the night. How dumb was she? No, no, she was afraid. Liliac took in a deep breath, he would go after. But not now, he couldn’t leave, he would wait till the morning.

 

* * *

 

Gigi sat propped against the workbench in Jamaica Plain. The shakes and sickness from withdrawal had settled on her hours before. Her face was sticky with tears, and her mouth dry and tasting of bile. Her breath was shallow as her head pounded.  _ You fucked up real big this time, girl. _

She was restless. Her side ached as did her heart.  _ I really fucked up _ . The thought of the Atom Cats waking up to find her gone, the only trace of her being a note tore at her.  _ They just wanted to help you. _ A shuddering sigh fell from her lips.  _ He especially wanted to help you _ . She shook her head, burying her face in her hands, streaking her face with blood. She didn’t care that it was there, there was not much she cared about. This time, the depression was hitting her hard. Most of her withdrawals are more physical than mental, but not this time. A fix mix of the two with a gunshot wound and conflicting feelings thrown in.  _ You’re a disaster. _

 

She tried to drown out the comments of her subconscious with thoughts of him. The fact that he had carried her back, the way he looked away when she stated his odd yellow eyes didn’t bother her, and the way he advised her stay and get well. The way he tried to nonchalantly give her a gift, and his insistence stuck to her. Nobody ever gave her gifts. Valentine’s day had be an anomaly. Never in her life had she ever even received a birthday gift. Then, here’s this man who barely knows her giving her jewelry of all things.

 

She felt more tears slip down her face as the sky turned cornflower blue striped with deep orange. The shirt she wore was ruined from the blood from her side that had only just stopped. She leaned her head back against the cool red metal.  _ What are you doing with your life? _ A small, choked sob escaped her.  _ I just want to be held. _

 

The faint hope that he would come for her never left the back of her mind. As much as it chided her, she wasn’t one to let her mind win. If that were the case, she would have overdosed long ago. The sky lightened more as she stared up into it. She hoped no one would find her. She was a mess, as her thoughts so kindly reminded her.

 

She heard faint groans in the distance. She knew that Jamaica Plain was feral ghoul and Minutemen territory, so she would be safe. Then, she heard the distinct sound of a foot step. She knew that one of the settlers probably wandered out to see what the groaning was about. Suddenly, the pitter-patter of running bare feet assaulted the silence of the morning.

 

_ Ferals. _

 

She didn’t like the feral ghouls much. They made her nervous. Especially with humans that would certainly attack around. And here she sat, basically naked, and with no gun.  _ You are so fucked.  _ Gunshots covered any of the other sounds that would have been heard. She tried to make herself as small as possible to avoid detection. She heard a groan much closer to her than any of the others. She knew they wouldn’t bother her normally, but she wasn’t sure about when she had been sitting there for hours bleeding.

 

It came around the corner then, looking stronger than most of the ferals she had seen. Her and it locked eyes for a split second, then it was running at her. She let out a scream as she struggled to get up, only to fall back down face first into the pavement. She gripped her scraped cheek as she tried again. She took off, another scream coming from her.  _ You are never going to make it.  _

 

* * *

 

When morning came, Liliac left the atom cats in search of Gigi. The cats wished him luck, and gave him Med-X and stimpacks. Those there was some teasing from Rowdy saying that Liliac had fallen for the female ghoul. Liliac blushed bright red and told her that he was worried for the girl, she was hurt. Another bout of teasing, and Liliac was gone armed with his combat shotgun, his laser rifle and his machete.

 

If there was one thing that Liliac enjoyed about his curse, or blessing, depending on who you asked, was heightened sense of smell, hearing, and agility. Gigi scent was mulled with the normal smells of the Commonwealth, but the young ghoul, yes young, at least she looked it, was wearing one of his shirts, and he could track that. He traced the scent, far across the scorched earth to the former town of,

 

“Jamaica Plain?” Liliac muttered reading the sign. How many idiots came here looking the fabled treasure of this place? To many to count. Slowly Liliac strolled into the decoyed town, the smell of blood filled the air, and then he heard the moans and growls.

“FUTU-I LA IAD ȘI ÎNAPOI! ( FUCK IT TO HELL AND BACK!)” Lilac yelled drawing his machete, and running into the town. Feral ghouls had stormed the town, the rotting demons, were running to something. That something was blood.

 

“GIGI!” Liliac yells slashing and cutting down the ferals that were swarming the town. “Demoni respingătoare, du-te înapoi în iad unde ai venit. (Foul demons go back to hell where you came from!)” Some of the ferals had, stopped running to the source of the blood and were now looking Liliac. He was covered in their over-irradiated blood.

 

“Vino și să încerce să mă omoare, eu îndrăznești. (Come and try to kill me, I dare you.)” That was all the prompting the ghouls needed and attacked Liliac. The ferals came after the male ghoul, and one by one they fell to his blade. Liliac baser instincts were screaming and yelling at him to feed, the pains in his stomach were growing harder and harder to ignore, until he couldn’t resist any longer. Liliac stopped, cutting off the head of a ghoul and drank down the blood, and then he looked up. A single roamer stood alone.

 

“Vei să mori dracului. (You want to fucking die.)” The roamer attacked Liliac swinging its arms at him. Liliac moved out of the way, and caught the ghoul by its arm. He did not waste any time. Liliac ripped into the roamer’s neck letting the acidic and fruit flavored blood flow down his throat.

 

“That was good,” Liliac gasped dropping the dead body to the ground. Liliac stood there panting and heavy, and then he heard her scream. “GIGI!” Liliac yelled running to the young woman. Liliac bolted feeling himself slowly going to his more primal mind set. Lilac skidded to a halt where the red workbench was located. Gigi was on the ground a fresh cut on her face, the smell of blood was strong. Posed to attack her was a reaver.

 

Liliac cracked his neck, let out a growl, and lunged for the reaver. The tackle knocked the reaver to the ground with Liliac on top of the demon. It slashed at Liliac arms, spilling his blood over it. Liliac growled again trying to slash at the feral with his blade. The reaver however was smart, and was able to bite Liliac on the arm. Liliac let out a pained scream and scrambled off the reaver, the reaver let out a growl and lurched for Liliac.

 

Liliac let out a tsk and stabbed the reaver through the chest and bit down hard into its leather like skin. The bitter taste of the creature blood flowed into him. Hungrily he drank down every last drop. He pulled away let the husk fall to the ground, just as ten more ghouls came around the corner. Liliac licked his lips and smiled showing Gigi his red stained teeth and fangs.

 

“Oh uite, secunde. (Oh look, seconds.)” Liliac told Gigi smiling. Ignoring the pain in his arm he stood, Liliac attacked the ghouls, drinking their blood and ripping them apart.

 

* * *

 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! You are so FUCKED! _

 

Her mind raced as tried to scramble away from the Reaver. She heard her name yelled in the distance but was far too distracted by her current predicament to pay it any mind. She noticed as she stood up that the other ghoul wasn’t on her tail anymore. Primal growls from behind her caught her attention. She turned around and saw Liliac wrestling the Reaver to the ground.

 

“Liliac!” She gasped, her left hand coming up to cover her mouth. As she watched him, her eyes widened in awe. The way he moved was like a cat; all controlled power and lithe muscle. She couldn’t bring herself to look away. She took a deep breath in as he ripped into the neck of the enemy. The fleeting thought of him on top of her with his lips on her neck crossed her mind. She shook her head.  _ You barely know him, Gigi! Get that shit out of your head and focus! _ She stood there in shocked surprise as he drained the body and cast it aside. She took a step forward, a small smile on her face. “You came after-”

 

He spoke something in a language she didn’t understand and bared his teeth at her. Her lust quickly dissolved into sheer terror as he stalked towards her. His eyes were wild and focused intently on her when she caught them with her own. Her pupils dilated and her breath quickened. 

 

“Liliac, please. Stop!” Her heart raced erratically as she spoke trying her damndest to portray calmness. She didn’t understand why he was coming after her. She put her hands up, trying to stop him. She felt him push her down and pin her to the ground. Her breath came in pants, as the tears welled in her eyes. “Please, please. Stop, please.” She tried to shove him off her, but her weak arms couldn’t budge him. She tried to scoot her body from under him, but she could not move. She was trapped. She felt teeth on her neck. She swallowed thickly, accepting that this would be her last moment. _ After 236 years, and this is how you go out _ . She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Her voice was weak as she started to sing softly;

 

_ “Stars shining bright above you _

_ Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’ _

_ Birds singing in a sycamore tree _

_ Dream a little dream of me _

_ Say nighty night and kiss me _

_ Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me _

_ While I’m alone and blue as can be _

_ Dream a little dream of me” _

 

* * *

 

 

Liliac was vaguely aware of someone singing to him.

 

‘Stars shining bright above you

Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’

Birds singing in a sycamore tree

Dream a little dream of me

Say nighty night and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me

While I’m alone and blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me.’ 

 

And the heavy smell of fear, flooded him and Liliac scrambled off and away from the music. Liliac sat there panting and heavy. He was slowly coming back, he lost himself, he wasn’t supposed to, and then it hit him. The person signing was Gigi. He couldn’t remember the last time someone sang to him.

 

“Liliac.” Gigi started to reach out for him

 

“Don’t.” he hissed standing, Liliac looked at himself he was curved in a thick layer of blood, dead bodies lay on the ground drained of their blood. “Here, take these and just...” Liliac tossed down the Med-X and the stimpacks and backed away.

 

“Liliac!” Gigi called, but he was already running away from her.

 

‘You are coward and a monster’ A dark voice whispered to Liliac.

 

‘NO!’ He hissed to the voice. The dark voice chuckled, but he knew it was true. He was a monster and a coward. Liliac arrived back at the Atoms Cat’s just as night fell. The smell of rain was heavy in the air. He didn’t want to be around the Cats or anyone, so he left them a note saying he was taking a few days off and he grabbed his picture and jewelry, and left.

 

Liliac had a home outside Quincy but close to his lions and the Cat’s. The house was a fully intact brownstone. Liliac had found it by chance a very long time ago. The back of the house a very large garden with many herbs, and vegetables. The garden also had Liliac’s brahmin. He wasn’t dumb; back there were a few tripwire traps and flamethrower trap. His home also had a water purifier, and four large generators.  

 

The house was very well armed, with two small generators on the roof with spotlights and two heavy turrets. The front porch had two normal turrets and the right side had laser turret, and a normal heavy turret. The left side had shotgun turret and a heavy laser turret. He had had a lot of time on his hands.

 

“I am a monster.” Liliac whispered to himself opening the front door. He slumped down to the floor and sat there trying maul over everything that happened. He attacked an innocent girl. He was a fucking dumb to do so. Liliac would have sat there all night if the smell of irradiated blood wasn’t driving him crazy. He got up and made his way to his den.

When Liliac first found this home, he assumed that the last owners were rich. All the floors in the house sans the kitchen were made of Brazilian redwood. The bed frames were made of white maple. The dining room table and chairs were made of solid oak.

 

Liliac pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on, he wanted a shower and glass of brandy and a cigar. Liliac stopped in the middle of his living room, which double as a library. The room was once two rooms kept apart by a wall. That wall was knocked out, the back room was nothing by Liliac collection of books. All four walls had bookcases filled to the brim with books, while the floor was stacked high with more books.

 

Liliac’s living room was rather large. The only windows were bay windows but those were boarded up with a seat under them. The room sported a holotape player, and a marble fireplace with an iron grate in front of it. On the mantel were pictures of his family and past life, and the mounted head of a mirelurk king. In the center of the room was an ash wood rocking chair, a cream arm chair, and a small table next to each. On the table next to the arm chair was a box and a ceramic ash tray and the other table had a lamp. On the rocking chair was a tabby cat fast asleep.

 

Liliac turned on the player to the ‘Repo! The Genetic Opera’ soundtrack, got a fire going, and went to shower. With his shower done, Liliac came down with pair of sweatpants on, he poured himself his brandy light his cigar and sat in silence. Liliac sat there listening to ‘"Things You See In a Graveyard.” A fitting song, Liliac thought as he blew out a smoke ring. His gaze shifted to the picture of him and husband. 

 

“Mi dispiace amore mio. Mi sono perso. Ti prego, ti prego per il vostro perdono. (I’m sorry, my love. I lost myself. Please, I beg for your forgiveness.)” Liliac begged feeling tears in his eyes, just as the rain started to pelt the dead ground outside his home.

  
  



End file.
